


"Who Are You?"

by SerendipitousWorks



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: As in my previous story, Explicit Language, Happy Ending?, Multi, References Chasing Cars, Sad ending?, Self-Esteem Issues, Shameless Self promotion, Temporary Amnesia, idk - Freeform, tell me what you want to see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipitousWorks/pseuds/SerendipitousWorks
Summary: He knew she wanted answers. And it hurt not giving them to her. But it hurt more knowing his lover was sitting before him without a trace of who he was.





	"Who Are You?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's been a while, I know. I'm posting a note why in case you want to know? Anyway, enjoy! And let me know if you want a sad or happy ending.

"Who are you?"

The question shattered his heart into a million pieces. "Who are you?" The bitter question he didn't want to hear, never planned to hear from her. But she said it. He heard it. No mistake. 

She looked at him. He looked at her. Her head wrapped in bandages, monitor beeping loudly. Cables and wires everywhere. She was puzzled, and he hated that he could recognize her expressions. He knew she wanted answers. And it hurt not giving them to her. But it hurt more knowing his lover was sitting before him without a trace of who he was.

"Hello, didn't you hear me? Who are you?"

"Words can never hurt me." Well then, he'd be damned it felt like bullets piercing right through his heart. Dan was never known to be an angry man, usually calm, and collected. But he was angry now. He was angry some asshole ruined their night. He was angry that asshole almost killed the love of his life. But he wasn't just angry. He was one helluva mess.

Dan was frustrated, torn, anxious... He was disappointed, yeah that's one way to put it. He was disappointed, he'd planned for the night to be beautiful. He planned a simple dinner and a walk to somewhere he knew was your favorite... That spot in the park where you always went together and after arguments to talk it out. He planned his outfit, asked you to dress casually, and he'd walk you to your favorite tree, sit with you for a bit, maybe cuddle...

Then get down on one knee.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Sorry, I've been struggling with a lot... School, sports, my depression, fake friends, an ex who likes to play with my heart and lie continuously to me... Anyway I'm working to get that negativity out of my life and decided to write a fanfiction I can hopefully commit to!


End file.
